Can You Keep A Secret?
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: Pinky swear?


Toki knocked on Pickles bedroom door after hearing his muffled crying.

"Are yous okays in there?" he asked concerned for his friend. The crying stopped.

Still concerned, Toki opened the door to find Pickles lying on his bed surrounded by numerous empty bottles of many different kinds of vodka.

That was the worst he'd ever seen him. "I thinks yous might needs to sees a doctor, Pickle. Yous might haves alcohol poisoning..."

"I...I-I jus' r-realized..." Pickles tired voice shook from utter sadness. "I got my ass dumped by a bast'rd from a relationship dat was goin' nowhere." Toki grew sad. "I'm forty eight and single. I-I'm so done with life. Alcohol poisonin' never felt better."

"Please, don't hurts yourself likes that, Pickle!" Toki gripped tightly onto Deady Bear's arms. "Not overs a man! Yous better thans that!" He stepped over to the end of his bed and gazed down at his dear friend.

His long stare made Pickles sit up and work his way down to the end of the bed. He made a luring hand movement and slurred, "C'mere." Toki suddenly grew worried, not wanting to step over to him. Instead he backed up to the wall. "I wanna admit somethin'."

"Yous can tells me froms over here." Pickles flashed a bibulous grin and stood up.

"I wanna admit," he said sottishly, steadily walking toward him, "I always thought you were attractive." Toki's face turned red from fear. He kept his eye on the door hoping at any moment he could make a run for it.

"You-yous drunk, Pickle," Toki's voice shook. "Just go backs and lays down, yous needs rest..." Pickles now stood a foot away from him. Toki's heart was sure to have burst from all the anxiety. Queasiness fell over him quickly when Pickles gave a set of lustful eyes.

"Whatever yous thinkings, don't do it, Pickle..." He grabbed both of Toki's shoulders and held him against the wall. Toki closed his eyes tight when Pickles started pecking him on the neck. No matter how hard Toki tried, he was unable to push him away. Despite Pickles being the smallest of the Dethklok members and Toki being the only one of them who was physically fit, he was much stronger than Toki. The only person that was anywhere close to the same strength as him was Nathan. "...stop, please, stop..." He begged now sobbing. His body pressed up against his. Tears rolled down Toki's cheeks not knowing what else he was going to do.

Pickles legs grew weak and he fell to his knees, then to the floor.

Toki slid down the wall and put his face in his knees. With an upward glance at the unconscious Pickles, he grabbed Deady Bear which he had dropped and held it against his chest.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, Pickles!" said a womanly voice behind it. "You in there?" Abigail opened the door to see him unmoving on the floor and Toki in the sitting fetal position with cheeks wet with tears.

Piecing together what had happened in her head, she grinned and walked over to him.

"Pickles is just passed out," she told him sincerely, "he got drunk again. He's done this many times before. He'll be awake in a few hours. No worries." She pulled the fearful Toki to his feet and walked him to his room. When she was about to leave, Toki grabbed her arm.

"Can I tells yous a secret?" he asked holding tightly onto Deady.

"Of coarse!" She sat down next to him on his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Um..." Toki didn't want to say out loud what had happened. He was still in shock. And it was very embarrassing. "Well, uh..."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"I really wants to tells yous. I just can't gets myself to say it..."

"You can tell me later, then, hun. I have to go to a meeting in twenty minutes." She stood up to leave.

The closer Abigail got to the door, the more Toki was pushed to say it. When her hand touched the knob, he shouted, "Pickle forced himself ons to me!" Abigail turned with the look of shock. "He helds me up against the wall!" His voice shook more the more he spoke. "And...ons my neck..." He stopped and sobbed as loudly as he wanted.

"Oh, hell no..." Abigail hasted her way back to Toki and embraced him in a motherly hug. Toki's voice now very shaken as he burried his face into her shirt, he spoke softly through the tears, "...I tolds him to stop..." Abigail pulled away and gazed into his sad shining eyes.

"Do you want me to do something?" she urged. "Because I can! I'm his manager! I'll kick his ass!" Toki dried his tears with his sleeve.

"Is okay. He was just drunk—"

"That is NO excuse!" Toki gripped hold of Abigail's trembling hand. He almost giggled at how concerned she was.

"I hads no idea yous cared so much abouts me."

"Well, I—well, I'm one of those...kinds of people who, you know, _understands_ these kinds of situations..." Toki nodded brushing what she said off his shoulders at first, but when it hit him, he turned and looked at her in suspicion.

"...Did somethings happens?" Abigail swollowed hard.

"Of coarse, not—"

"Abby, don't lies to me. I'ms smarter thans I look." She forced herself to look at him trying to choke back the tears. But Toki could tell she wanted to shed a few.

Toki said using a smaller voice this time, "Did someones hurt yous?"

Her cheeks were dry, but before she knew it, they were covered in tears.

Toki held her close and rocked her gently.

"No ones will hurts you here. I won't allows it. And I knows Na'tan won't allows it, either." Ever since she and Nathan had been dating, he had been the most wonderful faithful boyfriend to her. Still rocking her, he held her hand and whispered, "Keeps my secret?"

She looked up at him drying her eyes and whispered back, "Only if you keep mine."

He smiled.

When Abigail first arrived, he had no care for her. Maybe even hated her a little bit. But after the misadventure with Magnus and now knowing a little more about Abigail, she wasn't just his manager now. Abigail was now a friend, closer than ever before.


End file.
